The Voice Within
by Dreamin.of.Scotland
Summary: Bay is forced to go into the unknown by circumstance. But she doesn't have to go it alone. BayxEmmett and BayxEmmettxDaphne friendship.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Okay, this is totally AU.**

**Bay and Ty have been dating for 3 months at this point. Daphne is dating Liam still. First 3 episodes are canon. Emmett dated a deaf girl from Carlton for a month and she helped him get over his crush on Daphne. But she and Emmett parted because she was moving and they agreed long distance didn't work. They remained friends. (This may be completely childish of me, but I just don't want to deal with Emmett's 'Daphne shrine' thing- it's my story so he has some pics of her, but not to that extent. Mmmmk? Also I had this idea before 'Pandora's Box') Daphne and Emmett are teaching Bay sign language for all three are now fairly good friends. Ty has not decided to go in the army yet and is still working.**

**Also, I know this first chapter may not show it much, but it WILL be Bemmett, I'm just using Ty for back story. I promise it'll be Bemmett, just be patient with me.**

And: **Bold=**sign language only  
>"<strong>Bold in quotation marks"<strong>=sign and spoken  
>"Just quotes"=only speaking<p>

**I know that's a super long explanation, but it has to be pretty AU for my idea to work. I hope you enjoy it! Hopefully the characters aren't TOO out of character, either!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Voice Within<strong>

**Prologue**

_How do geese know when to fly to the sun?  
><em>_Who tells them the seasons?  
><em>_How do we, humans know when it is time to move on?  
><em>_As with the migrant birds, so surely with us,  
><em>_there is a __**voice within**__ if only we would listen to it,  
><em>_that tells us certainly when to go forth into the unknown.  
><em>_- Elisabeth Kubler-Ross_

* * *

><p>Bay was pacing back and forth in front of Ty's house, waiting (and dreading) for him to come home. She couldn't do this- she just couldn't. She had been pacing like this for the past half hour and just couldn't make herself stand still.<p>

Her body was so set to keeping its path and her mind so intent on her internal struggles that she didn't see or hear Ty pedaling his bike up his drive until he was nearly upon her. She practically jumped out of her skin when she saw him.

"Oh, hey, Bay!" Ty greeted happily, albeit confused. "What's up?" catching sight of her face he asked worriedly "Did we have plans, because-"

"No," Bay interrupted softly, "but I- wanted to see you, and had to- to talk to you," looking at his forehead, over his shoulder, and anywhere but in his eyes.

Ty noticed this, but said nothing. To be honest, he had seen this coming. Bay and him had seemed to be growing apart this past month. He had this feeling that their relationship had been a fling- a passing 'what if' scenario that's seemed to have run its course. He was just glad that these feelings were definitely mutual and that he wasn't the one who had to end it. He was sad to see the relationship go, but neither of their hearts was really invested in it.

He ushered Bay inside and followed her in, carrying his bike for safety's sake. He leaned the bike against his living room's wall securely before turning to face Bay- whose hands were fidgeting against her jacket's seam.

"Sooo... What did you want to talk about?" Ty asked Bay, awkwardly; honestly he just wanted her to get it over with.

Bay took a deep breath and kept her eyes downcast before slowly raising her eyes to meet his for the first time that night, and to his surprise there were tears standing in her eyes.

"I'm pregnant." the worst two words a man could possibly hear his girlfriend say. Or the best, he supposed, but not in his situation.

"Wha- you- I- I _can't_ be the father we-"

"Look, I know this may come as a shock to you, but you're the only guy I've had sex with!" Bay bit out angrily. "And no, I can't believe it either, but I've taken 11 tests. We must be a part of that .01% that gets pregnant while using birth control, or the condom broke or something. Just my luck! First the minority of being switched at birth and now I get pregnant while having protected sex. While the thousands of unprotected idiots out there get away scott free-"

"Wait, so- you're sure?" Ty cut off Bay's ramblings with a choked voice- she immediately went silent again.

"Yes, I told you," she stated softly, her tirade forgotten, "11 tests."

"And wha-" he cleared his throat uncomfortably, "are you- keeping it."

She knew her options. Like she had told her mom, she'd been there when they explained it all in Health class. And it was impossible to escape in their teenage pregnancy obsessed society. Maybe it was her Kinnish semi-religious upbringing, or maybe it was her own love for _her _flesh and blood that didn't even know she existed yet, but she knew that she couldn't have an abortion. And as for adoption... Well part of that rested on Ty's shoulders. She ran her left hand lightly over her flat stomach, absentmindedly at the thought of her child- their child, she supposed, in there growing...

"Bay," she jerked back to the boy in front of her- the dreamy and unfocused look leaving her face. "Well, are you?"

"I'm not having an abortion, if that's what you mean." Ty nodded, looking far from relieved. An awkward silence filled the room.

"I understand that you may not be ready to be a father, but-"

"No, no, that's not it," Ty protested lamely.

"-but we could go with the adoption option and we have a bit of time before we have any serious decisions to make." Bay ignored Ty's statement because she could hear the insincerity in his voice. She kept her tears in check- she wasn't going to cry. She was going to be strong. She could see the desire to flee in his eyes. Who'd have thought that 16-almost-17 year old Bay would be the stronger and more mature one in her relationship with a 19-year-old?

Before either could say anything else, there was a frantic honking outside. Bay went to the window and saw her dad's car idling in the driveway. Toby, that weasel, had told Dad where he had dropped her off! Well, she figured, they both needed some time to think.

"That's my dad," Bay stated unnecessarily as she walked to the door. Ty nodded absentmindedly- his mind still racing with the bombshell Bay had dropped on him.

"We'll talk again soon, alright?" Bay asked, partially fearing the he wouldn't do that, but Bay saw Ty nod and with that she left.

Once he heard the door shut, Ty blindly walked to his bedroom and sat on the end of his bed.

Of course Bay would not do the easy thing and get rid of it. He didn't wan- he _couldn't _be a father right now. His job barely covered _him_- how was he supposed to support his girlfriend and a kid? He couldn't just abandon her, and he couldn't force Bay to do anything she didn't want to do (i.e. an abortion, or adoption).

It was so fucking unfair! It's not as if he had been irresponsible, and yet here he is, a stereotype from his neighborhood, involved in a teen pregnancy with a rich girl on the right side of the tracks. Wait, people in his neighborhood... Ty immediately stood up. _Could this be the answer!_He wondered as he nearly sprinted to the living room of his small house.

It was late, but Ty grabbed his bike, hoping that they were still open.

* * *

><p>Bay acted completely put out that her parents suddenly refused to go another week without meeting Ty. But, it was inevitable since he was now the father of her child, reluctantly or no.<p>

They haven't really talked in the week since Bay told Ty. She called him up to ask him to dinner per her mom's request. After he had agreed, he had hung up before she could get another word out. This was not a good sign.

Dinner was beyond awkward, even with Daphne there, though she was the only Vasquez there since Regina had a date and Adriana had retired after about twenty minutes of tension-filled air. Daphne could read her friend's edgy features despite Bay's attempts at hiding the emotion, as well as seeing the tension in Ty's shoulders and tried to keep Kathryn and John occupied with anecdotes and jokes, but eventually John came around to the main event: Ty-grilling.

Bay was shocked to learn via a conversation between _her_ boyfriend was having with _her_ parents, that Ty had been laid off, and was joining the army. He shipped off to basic in two days. Ty kept his eyes on Kathryn and John Kinnish, keeping them away from a stunned Bay.

"Bay, you didn't tell us that Ty was joining the army," Katheryn said, confused that her daughter had not shared this tidbit.

"Uh-I didn't? Must have slipped my mind," Bay murmured, mostly to herself. So, what she had suspected was true: Ty was ditching her and the baby- their baby. Bay felt angry and betrayed- what was he going to do, call her on the way to boot camp? And since when had the army ever even been on his mind? After she had told him she was pregnant, she guessed. She had been bracing herself for him leaving her, but it still brought tears to eyes that he was leaving them- for now it'd be just them, her and her baby.

Bay felt a light kick to her shins and looked across the table to Daphne. **You didn't know, did you?** Bay shook her head negatively **Are you okay? **Daphne signed quickly so that Kathryn and John wouldn't catch it. They had been trying to learn sign language, but Bay was a much faster study in languages, including ASL, than her parents. The aforementioned duo seemed to be in deep conversation with Ty, anyways.

**No.** Bay couldn't lie to this girl, her kind-of-almost sister, who had become her friend.

**Do you want to go somewhere else to talk?** Daphne asked reading the tears in Bay's eyes, worriedly.

**It's fine.** Daphne continued to watch over her friend's expressions throughout the rest of the extremely awkward dinner. Once Daphne dismissed herself, shooting a knowing 'we need to talk' look at Bay before leaving, only then did Kathryn and John finally say their goodbyes to Ty. Bay walked Ty to his truck, neither speaking until they were a safe distance from the house and shrouded in shadows.

"So, you're leaving," Bay stated flatly.

"Yeah," stated Ty quietly, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck.

"That's good to know," Bay said in the same emotionless voice, he quelled under her burning eyes.

"Look, Bay, I was going to tell you- I just- look I don't make enough to take care of- our future and I wanted to- to be able to support us all and I-"

"You're scared, Ty, look I get it," Bay interrupted his not-so-well-rehearsed explanation. "You don't want to be a part of _our_ lives than walk out of it. But I'm done, Ty. I will not sit around pining for you. I have _my_ baby to think of and I'm putting his or her needs above my own." She looked pointedly at him, making him squirm. "Just be safe, and-" she paused her voice suddenly unwilling to work right.

"Bay, I-" he seemed at a loss for what to say.

"Goodbye, Ty," Bay managed to choke out before she fled into the house.

Ty looked after her regretfully. He hadn't wanted it to be this way, but what kind of father would he be to his kid. He didn't have his life together, he didn't seem to have a purpose, but now he did. If he would have stayed, then he would have resented the kid, and that was worse than him leaving now. He was sure of it.

* * *

><p>The next two days, Bay went through the motions- acting as if everything was normal. Daphne seemed to be the only one watching her like a hawk and seeing her distress. The day came for Ty to leave. And no matter how much she told herself otherwise, there was still a part of her that wished Ty would change his mind and stay. But he didn't.<p>

_**He left.**_ Daphne had texted her after she had seen Ty off. Her phone beeped with another text _**Come over when you're ready.**_

When Bay didn't reply, Daphne pulled out her homework, sighing. She knew that Bay would come over when she felt like it.

Daphne had only two problems in math left when she looked up at the flashing light of the doorbell. She closed her book and opened the door.

She was surprised to see Emmett in the doorway holding a sobbing Bay. Daphne looked at the scene before her in shock for a moment, before she could move to sign.

**What happened?** she asked Emmett before ushering Emmett and Bay into the house. Daphne was glad Regina and Adriana were both out at the moment so they wouldn't hear Bay's sobs.

Emmett couldn't sign because one arm was wrapped around Bay's back as she sobbed into the shirt under his leather jacket and the other hand was still holding his helmet.

"She came out of the house as I was driving up and I asked her what was wrong and-" he shrugged after mouthing the words to tell Daphne what happened, and nodded his head towards Bay.

**"Bay, what happened? What's been going on between you and Ty lately?"** Daphne asked aloud and signed (for Emmett to see) to the brunette whose crying was abating.

Bay lifted her head from Emmett's soaked shoulder to look at them. Daphne and Emmett looked at her with similar expressions of concern.

Bay took a few deep breaths before saying and signing, **"Could we go to your room, Daph? And I'll tell you what's been happening."**

Emmett didn't remove his arm from around Bay's back, though she pulled away a bit so they could walk comfortably. Daphne wrapped an arm around her shoulder and led the other two to her room. All three sat on Daphne's bed. Bay faced the other two as she related the events of the past week and a half speaking, and signing (as best as she could- which was pretty darn good by now).

**"And I left. I haven't heard from him since, but Daphne said he left today,"** she looked at Daphne, who nodded and was looking dumbstruck at her hearing friend's tale.

"**He enlisted for 5 years,"** she added, cautiously, looking to Bay, who bit her lip but didn't burst into tears again. She had cried herself out. And she promised herself that this was the last time she'd cry over Ty or this whole situation as well.

Bay turned to Emmett, **"Sorry I cried all over you,"** she signed, to the red headed boy who hadn't signed a word this whole time. **"Emmett?"** Bay signed, touching his arm. She was startled by the stormy expression on his face.

**That- that** Emmett's hands were shaking with anger. **How could he just leave you and his own child!**

Daphne looked worriedly at Emmett but she looked angry as well. **"I can't believe Ty did this! I looked up to him like a brother!"** She exclaimed angrily with her voice as well as her hands.

"**Not that I don't appreciate you two being angry for me, but forget **_**him**_**. I have to figure out what I'm going to do, how can I tell my parents and Regina that this happened**?" Bay exclaimed- she had a lot to figure out and she was only sixteen! She'd always had a certain amount of ridicule for teenagers who got themselves pregnant, yet here she was; one of the number.

"**I'll be there for you, okay?"** Daphne assured her, her anger pushed aside to help her friend whom she pulled into a hug.

**No, **_**we'll**_** be there for you**, Emmett corrected when the two girls parted.

Bay wouldn't have believed 3 months ago that her two closest friends (she never really was that close to any of the stuck up preps that went to Bukner) were deaf and that she was learning sign, she would have laughed in your face. But now she was grateful these two cared so much about her. She knew she could get through this with their help.

* * *

><p><strong>An: I hope you enjoyed! Please drop me a review- I'd love to hear thoughts and constructive criticism on this story. I know teen pregnancy is sooooo DONE, but this story isn't about teen pregnancy itself, but a possible aftermath. Hopefully it won't be super clichéd. As I've said, I also hope the characters aren't too OOC. Though Bay didn't make Daphne break up with Liam and so the two were able to become friends while Bay and Emmett connected through Daphne's friendship with them both as well their artistic interests.**

**One last thing: The quote at the beginning of the prologue helped inspire the title of the story. I love quotations.**

**Anyway, review!**

**Dreamin. of. Scotland**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/n: Soooo, this is set in the near future. I warned you it wouldn't be about teenage pregnancy!**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed last chapter. Awkward Alex, I am so glad you gave this story another try and enjoyed it; I hope this chapter didn't disappoint. I really appreciate the feedback from all of you.**

**Also, I have a job and I'm starting university very soon, and I many not always be able to update as quickly as I have for Chapter 1, but I'll try my best, okay?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Switched at Birth. You don't have to keep reminding me *pouts***

Again (It will probably be this way for the whole story, but I'll keep putting this reminder if you'd like):  
><strong>Bold=<strong>sign language only  
>"<strong>Bold in quotation marks"<strong>=sign and spoken  
>"Just quotes"=only speaking<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The Voice Within<strong>

**Chapter 1**

_'If I could reach up and hold a star for every time you've made me smile,  
>the entire evening sky would be in the palm of my hand' - Unknown<em>

* * *

><p><em>5 years &amp; 10 months later...<em>

Ty was sitting at his usual table in the small family-owned diner that he came to every Wednesday around 1 for lunch, after the lunch rush, when he saw...

Ty sat up straighter from his slouched position in the plastic chair. He saw a familiar, if a bit older, curly brunette. She was across the street and down the road a bit.

He watched her through the window of the art supply store she was in. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her in shock.

She looked happy. He could see her profile as she talked and laughed with the cashier, whom she seemed familiar with. Bay seemed to see something out of the window, which made her pick up a cloth tote laying on the counter and exiting the shop. Ty ducked instinctually, fearing that she'd seen him. He held his breath as she crossed to his side of the street and headed toward the small diner Ty was at. He worried for nothing, because she stopped before reaching the diner. Ty straightened back up.

Bay had stopped to meet a red headed man whose back was to Ty and who was holding a young child's hand. Bay started gesturing wildly- wait, no, she was signing. It had been awhile since he'd seen sign, ever since he'd lost touch with Daphne and Regina. Well, they had been close to Bay, and he hadn't wanted to risk a run-in.

The kid was signing back and the man soon joined in. Bay signed something else before the man leaned in gave Bay a quick kiss on the lips, and another kiss on the cheek. Ty didn't really know how to feel about that. He wasn't really jealous, it had been almost six years, and he hadn't exactly been a monk. He was probably feeling just that normal uncomfortable sense at seeing his ex with someone else.

The trio turned around and headed back up the sidewalk, approaching the diner. Bay was holding hands with the man. Ty scanned his face thoughtfully. It looked like Daphne's friend- Eddie- Emery- no Emmett! What, were they like together now or something? And who was the kid-?

His eyes turned to the boy who was walking in front of the other two. He had black hair and a slightly similar nose to Ty himself. _Shit_, no way no freaking way.

Ty stood up quickly and called the waitress over to ask for the bill, ready to get the hell out of that diner. He saw the trio stop just short of the diner door. Ty pulled down his Royals cap lower over his eyes as the waitress brought his check. He nearly snatched it out of the startled woman's hands and strode purposefully to the cashier up front, right by the hostess' stand. He made sure to keep his back to the door as he heard the tinkle of the bells announcing the entrance of a customer. Ty held his breath as he saw the three walk in out of the corner of his eye.

Ty accepted his change from the woman who smiled and said kindly, "Have a nice day, dear," for she knew he was one of her regulars. Ty nodded and turned to leave trying to stay turned away from the three who were being walked to a booth with a window view by a hostess. Ty pulled open the glass door and made sure not to walk in front of the window, but taking off in the opposite direction- headed to a nearby park.

So Bay had kept it, him, instead of putting it- him, up for adoption. The boy looked far more like Bay than himself. When Ty had found out 6 years ago that his girlfriend was pregnant, it had seemed surreal and a part of him could never picture the actual child after all these years. And now he seemed all too tangible. Why was he using sign language, was his son deaf? Or had he learned because Emmett was pretending Ty's kid was his? Did the boy call him dad? What was his son's name? Ty's heart ached at the thought that he didn't even know what to call his own son.

Ty didn't know how he could possibly change that. And his son was all he could think about as he crossed the park, full of joyful playing kids, to his car.

* * *

><p>Bay chatted amicably with Jillian, the co-owner of her favourite local art supply. She spotted a flash of red and black hair across the street, headed her way.<p>

She thanked Jill for ordering a few certain brushes as well as ordering a specific shade of blue that she had needed. And then she grabbed her purchases before leaving the shop.

Bay smiled as she saw Emmett and Sammy walking on the opposite side of the street. Emmett was hanging on to the 5 year-old's hand to make sure that he didn't dart out into the street. Sam was signing quickly with his free hand and talking just as fast. He was talking non-stop to Emmett who nodded absentmindedly time to time, sometimes adding his input as well. She grinned at her unlikely family. Though it hadn't seemed like it at the time: getting pregnant with Sammy was a blessing. She couldn't imagine her life without him. And Emmett was amazing with Sam. The two of them made up her world.

Bay swiftly crossed the street to get to her two boys. Emmett noticed her first and nudged little Sammy and pointed to Bay as they met in the middle of the sidewalk.

**"So, I see you two got a lot of shopping done,"** Bay stated sarcastically in sign and with her voice. Neither had a shopping bag to speak of.

**"Well, I couldn't decide on which backpack I wanted cuz there are **_**so**_** many, mom! And dad said that we could go play in the park while we waited for-"**

**Actually**, interrupted Emmett trying to look sternly at his son, though Bay say his eyes twinkling with amusement. **I said that we would find mom and then **_**maybe**_** we could go the park after we get some school supplies. **Sam rolled his eyes, eyes that were the exact same shade as his mother's at his dad's technicalities.

**"Do we **_**have**_** to shop more?"** Sam whined to his parents. He hated shopping it was SO boring! Except for the back packs, but his mom was going to make him choose just one when he wanted like five different colours and characters!

**"Let's get some food and then **_**after**_** we get what's on your school list **_**maybe**_** we can go to the park," **Sam huffed, but agreed because he was hungry! **"Have fun?"** Bay asked her husband.

**Yeah, tons,** he rolled his eyes much like Sam had just done. Bay smiled at the habit those two shared. Emmett leaned in and kissed her quickly on the lips. Sam stuck out his tongue.

**"Ewww, gross, dad!"** Emmett smirked at his son, and kissed his wife's cheek. This earned them another grossed-out face.

**"Let's go get some lunch,"** Bay stated shaking her head at their antics. She linked hands with Emmett as their son rushed ahead of them to this small diner they'd been to a few times.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until past five in the evening that the small family entered the house in a flurry of activity.<p>

**"Go to you room, Sam, and unpack all you school supplies before dinner-" **

**"Is Aunt Daphne still coming for dinner?"** He asked excitedly.

**Yes,** Emmett answered, **but you have to do as your mom says or you won't get to see her,** he warned the boy. Without further ado Sam sprinted up the stairs to his room.

Bay and Emmett went to work on their dinner of homemade pizzas, which ended in more flour being on the two of them then on the crust. They made a supreme and a cheese pizza. The cheese was for Daphne, who was still a scarred vegetarian, and for Sammy, who was five and refused to eat pizza with toppings.

Bay had just put in the pizzas and set the timer when she saw the doorbell flash and heard the chime a second later.

Emmett went to answer the door, Bay hard on his heels.

**"Hey, guys, it's so good to see you!"** she then hugged them each in turn. **"Now where is my adorably mischievous nephew?"** Daphne asked as she walked further in the house.

**"I'm here"** exclaimed Sammy as he darted into the room, and ran up to Daphne, who caught him up in her embrace.

**"Wow, you are getting sooo big,"** Daphne said after she set the five year old down.

**"Mom and Dad say they every time one of them picks me up too,"** Sammy told her as he walked Daphne to the table.

**"Maybe, but you know that **_**I'm **_**a lot stronger than your dad,"** she said as she started flexing her imaginary muscles, making Sam giggle uncontrollably.

**Hey!** Emmett said with an outraged look on his face.

**"It's okay, baby, I still love you even if my **_**female **_**best friend could totally beat you up,"** Bay teased.

**I would only lose because I won't hurt a girl, **Emmett pouted.

**"Sure, sure, **_**that's**_** why you would lose,"** Daphne said before winking at Sammy who was trying to stifle his giggles to avoid hurting his dad's feelings.

Bay heard the timer ringing in the other room, **"The pizza's are done," **she told them.** "Emmett and Sam set the table and I'll get the pizzas."**

**"I'll help you, Bay,"** Daphne volunteered as she followed Bay into the small kitchen.

**"Is it weird being back here?" **asked Bay as she turned off the beeping and flashing timer and pulled out an oven mitt.

The small family was living in the Kinnish's guest house for a year before they moved to their house. They were living there to save up money as it was Emmett's first year at his job, which was teaching photography and history at the Kansas School for the Deaf in Olathe (about a 30 minute drive from Mission Hills, which wasn't that bad of a drive, but it was a commute none-the-less). They were saving up money for a down payment on a house in Olathe or Lenexa so that they could be closer to Emmett's job.

**"It is a bit weird,"** Daphne answered as she got out the pizza cutter and started cutting up the pizza pies. **"But not in a bad way or anything. I mean, this is kinda your house too. This is where we became friends and where you and Emmett became friends. There's good and not-so-good memories here."**

Bay supposed that Daphne was right to some extent, and I mean, sure, it technically belonged to _her _parents.

**"So, how's school going?"** Bay asked before they each picked up a pizza and carried it to the set table were Emmett and Sammy were arm-wrestling and Emmett was faking a spectacular loss to the five year old. Bay sighed in mock annoyance while Daphne chuckled at them, making Sam look up and Emmett to as well. Sam was smiling triumphantly while Emmett grinned sheepishly at his wife and best friend. The boys stopped their contest when they saw the food being carried in.

Once they were settled down and everyone was happily eating their own preferred pizza , then Daphne answered Bay's earlier question.

**"School's going great,"** Daphne said. **"I know this is what I want to do; help people, but I still have four more years left until I can actually help anyone,"** she groused.

**I know it's frustrating now, Daph,** Emmett said,** but you're going to be the best therapist,** he assured her.

"**Totally," **agreed Bay, **"And if you every need a translator than I'm there for you."** Bay was an artist, and not a horrible one. She'd been in a lot of local art shows and had sold quite a few paintings (not all of them were to her parents' friends either). She was a fairly well known artist locally. But of course she still had a side job, well two, actually, she worked on the side as an ASL interpreter and she also wrote closed-captions for TV shows.

"**Thanks, guys,"** Daphne said, smiling at her friends.

"**I wanna help you too, Aunt Daphne!"** exclaimed Sammy, feeling left out and wanting to help her as well.

"**Of course, Sammy, if I **_**ever**_** need someone to practice some questions on, then you'll be first on the list,"** she assured him. Sam nodded happily that he could help her, before taking a big bite of his cheese pizza, making his cheeks puffed out.

**And we'll all be there with all the parents to see you walk down that hill,** Emmett stated.

"**Of course you'll be there, I'd kick all of your butts if you didn't come!"** Daphne stated playfully. She was going to the University of Kansas, and though she had earned her Bachelor's degree, she had elected not to walk at graduation until she graduated with her doctorate in psychology with an emphasis in child psychology.

"**Are you ready for Kindergarten?"** Daphne asked her godson, effectively changing the subject. Dinner passed by with pleasant conversation between the three friends and a talkative five-year-old. By the time Daphne went home it was dark and time for Sam to go to bed.

"**Dad, can you tell me a story tonight?" **asked Sam eagerly. Emmett hesitated.

**It's your mom's turn, don't you want her-**

"**It's fine, Emmett,"** Bay said, rolling her eyes at his worry, but still finding it kind of sweet at the same time.

"**See, she's fine with it, please?"** Sam pouting, drawing out the last syllable of 'please', and used his puppy-dog eyes that he knew reminded his dad of mom's.

**Fine, fine,** Emmett conceded,** wipe off that puppy look before your face sticks like that.** Sam grinned and his face brightened up immediately.

He quickly signed **Thanks, Dad!** Before giving him a hug and racing upstairs to his temporary room to get ready for bed.

"**He loves your stories,"** Bay told Emmett unnecessarily; as she rinsed off the dinner dishes, and placed them in the dishwasher. But it was true nonetheless. Emmett had been telling stories to Sam far before he could understand talking or sign. Even before he could walk. Bay hadn't ever seen the stories, she didn't want to intrude, though neither would probably mind her presence.

**That's because they always star a beautiful brunette with big brown eyes and a strange similarity to my wife. **Emmett said, wrapping his arms around his wife.

"**Smooth,"** stated Bay sarcastically, though she couldn't deny that her heartbeat didn't speed up. After four years of being together (romantically)- he still managed to do that to her

Emmett grinned impishly at her and responded by placing warm kisses along her neck. She shivered as his breath ghosted over her ear. She quickly pulled away.

"**We can finish **_**this**_**,"** she gave him a quickly kiss on the lips, **"after you're done telling our son a story, or we'll never hear the end of it."**

**Fine,** Emmett pouted, **but you'll owe me for lost time.**

"**Put it on my tab,"** Bay said, giving him one more lingering kiss before shooing him up the stairs.

**Alright, I'll hold you to that,** Emmett said, grinning, before heading upstairs.

Bay smiled after him, wondering how on Earth she was so lucky to have an amazing husband and such a great kid. She wished that she could go back in time and tell that scared sixteen year old who was pacing in front of her boyfriend's house that it was all going to be okay. Not that past-Bay would believe future-Bay, because being pregnant that young is not really that great of an accomplishment.

But Bay was thankful, _so thankful_ that she had Sam, and that she grew so close to both the boy she would come to fall in love with and marry as well as her almost-sister, whom she was switched at birth with.

Emmett walked into their bedroom as Bay sat simply thinking over all of her wonderful blessings and sketching absent-mindedly. She looked up as he entered.

**He loved the story, as always, and he's always asking for more. That ornery kid, trying to use his cuteness for more story time…**

**I love you,** Bay signed suddenly as he was rambling. **You know that, don't you?**

**Of course,** Emmett signed. **I mean how could you not love this**, he gestured to his body, his patented smirk in place.

"**Way to ruin a moment, James Dean,"** Bay huffed. Emmett kneeled on the edge of the bed.

**You know I love you too,** he said, looking at her seriously.

**Well, yeah, how could you not love**, Bay gestured to herself mockingly, **this?**

**Damn right,** Emmett answered before leaning over and kissing his wife with the same amount of passion and love that was in their first kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>An 2: Ty left in early October- when Bay was about 1 1/2 months along. Samuel John Kinnish just had his 5 year old birthday in June. Also to make this clear to you guys: Emmett and Bay have been together-together for four years. After two Emmett proposed and they've been married for a year and a half.**

**Also, there really is a Kansas School for the Deaf in Olathe, KS.**

**I liked this chapter with gooey fluff. Because some drama is coming this family's way. And aren't they just too cute of a family? I think so... But that's partially because cute little Sammy is mine!**

**On a side note (unrelated to Switched at Birth): I just happened to FINALLY got a laptop that I've been waiting for, for too many years. So, yeah, I'm overjoyed and had to share that tidbit with you lovely people. **

**Anyways, please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/n: I was a bit disappointed that last chapter didn't seem to go over well. This may be really insecure of me. But I got ½ of the reviews that I got for the prologue? I'm NOT going to demand a certain amount of reviews before I update, because I love writing. If you didn't like the last chapter, however, please tell me why! If you don't tell me why you disliked it, then how on earth am I going to become a better writer?**

**Thanks Moonlight015 (**Aw shucks, you made me blush**), Dean Winchesters Baby Girl (**by the way your penname is amazing, I love Supernatural**), Awkward Alex (**It's cool, I'm just so glad you had time to review at all! I also added the beginning bit for you- I actually know [in my head] what has happened Bemmett-wise for the last six years, and I might incorporate bits in this story**), Kiwiflea** (Thanks, I really like the thought of Bay/Emmett as end game!)**, and Lala** (Thanks so much, I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint!)** for reviewing last chapter!**

**To clarify: the reason I like the whole Bold thing for only sign language rather than "quotation marks" is because when I write- I picture the story happening visually and since they show the subtitles for those of us not fluent in ASL- that's what the bold font represents. I meant no offense nor meant to demean the beautiful language that is ASL.**

**Also, for the record, I love that in the show Emmett is trying to meet Bay halfway by going to speech therapy. In this story, however, Emmett has not done this. Really I don't think deaf people should be required to speak if they don't wish to. I'm glad Emmett wants to in the show, but in this story Bay had already been more or less fluent in ASL during their friendship. Soooo, yeah… Anyways, sorry for all this Author's note… Enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

_We must be willing to get rid of the life we've planned, _

_so as to have the life that is waiting for us. _

_The old skin has to be shed before the new one can come._

_- Joseph Campbell_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Come on, Bay, I thought you wanted pickles and ice cream?<strong>_

"_**I know, but now nutty bars look **_**so**_** much better, or maybe cheddar popcorn…"**__ Bay looked over her choices thoughtfully. Suddenly Bay turned away from the food and towards Emmett. Her dark eyes were sparkling. Emmett shook his head and tried to focus on her hands. _

"_**Could you **_**please**_** get some frozen french fries," **__Bay asked and ended in a pout that would fell stronger-willed men than Emmett. And though he wouldn't admit it, he had a certain soft spot for this brunette in particular._

_**Fine,**__ he said rolling his eyes at her, but was unable to say no to her. Her turned to go to the freezer aisle, but a touch stopped him._

"_**Thanks so much, Emmett!"**__ She signed and said happily. Emmett felt his eyes being drawn to her lips for a reason other than to keep track of what she was saying. They were plump, red, and so damn kissable. She turned back to the shelves that held various sweet and salty snacks. Emmett took a few breaths as he went to the freezer section and mindlessly grabbed a bag of French fries. _

_He had to stop thinking of Bay like this- as if they could be more than friends. They were great friends and he didn't want to screw that up. He wasn't sure they _could _even be more than friends: she was hearing and he was deaf. She may be nearly fluent in his language, but how would they understand each other's cultures. _She doesn't seem to have a problem with that,_ part of him reasoned. _

_As Emmett was walking back down Aisle 5 to Bay, he saw two middle-aged women tittering to each other as they sent scathing looks towards Bay, who was turned away from the women and oblivious to them. As he walked by them to get back to Bay, he saw the words 'unmarried' and 'slut' cross their lips more than once. Emmett felt anger course through him at those prejudiced old biddies' words. He touched Bay's shoulder to gain her attention._

_**Did you finally decide?**__ Emmett asked Bay, keeping up a calm charade, before he wrapped an arm around her slight shoulders possessively. He tried to ignore the shock of electricity he felt when his fingers brushed her arm. _

"_**I think… Both!"**__ Bay told him grinning as she put both of the snacks she was craving into her shopping basket. Suddenly the smile dropped off her face as she glanced past her friend to where the women were _still_ badmouthing her. They didn't even seem to be hiding it from her. She bit her lip and looked away from them._

_**Let's go**__, she signed without speaking, for her jaw was locked as she held back her emotions. Emmett nodded and squeezed her shoulders reassuringly as he led her to the cashiers up front. Unfortunately this meant that they had to walk by the women. Emmett glared at them as they passed, and Bay kept her eyes averted. Emmett could tell that Bay was trying her damnedest to look as if this wasn't bothering her._

_Now was hardly the time to think about acting on his feelings, he thought as he placed her basket on the conveyer belt and stepped up to pay. She was a pregnant seventeen year-old. She needed friends more than she needed a boyfriend, and he would be that friend for her: his own selfish feelings put aside._

Emmett was jerked out of his thoughts and trip down memory lane, by the administrator at the front of the room, who was putting more force into his signing and speaking. This was his first official day at Kansas School for the Deaf. And it had been unbelievably boring. It was all lectures and meetings. He would rather be at the doctor's office for Sam's Kindergarten booster shots. And Emmett hated the doctor's office and needles, but he hated boredom even more.

He looked at his watch from the umpteenth time. It was still two hours before they would be dismissed. Emmett let out his breath slowly and tried to refocus his attention on the speaker for the remaining amount of time that he was stuck in this freezing room with his colleagues.

* * *

><p>"<strong>What's going on, Daphne? Why'd you need to meet me here right away?"<strong> Bay asked her friend, curiously, not that she was opposed to seeing her best friend. But Daphne looked nervous. The two were sitting on a park bench while Sam was playing on the jungle gym with some of the other children.

"**I saw mom yesterday, and she said that Ty's back in town."** She stopped and eyed Bay as the news of this sunk in before she mentioned the next part.

"**He was asking where you lived now. And wanted to know about you- and Sam…"**

"Wait, he what!" Bay burst forgetting to sign for Daphne. "After all these years he suddenly wants to know about his son! Well, what did Regina say?" Bay turned back to Daphne who was looking at her with a worried and confused expression. Bay realized her mistake and signed the last question to Daphne.

"**She didn't tell him anything, obviously,"** Bay nodded at Daphne's words, only slightly relieved.

"**But he won't give up…"** Bay said quietly. **"I don't want him anywhere near Sammy,"** she stated and signed forcefully.

"**Bay, I know you've had problems-"**

"**No, Daph, we haven't had **_**problems**_**. He left us,"** Bay said firmly.** "Before we even knew if the baby was a boy or girl, he was gone. He doesn't deserve to get to know whom he donated sperm to. He is **_**not**_** Sam's father. Emmett is Sam's father in all the ways that count: He was there for all of his firsts, even to the first ultrasound. He was there when I told the parents and helped pick out his name. He watched over Sammy all night when he had the chicken pox. Emmett's been here for us. Ty has done nothing but leave. He didn't want to know Sam then, so why on earth should I give him a chance to get to know Sammy when he could leave just as he did before?"** Bay demanded. She wasn't angry at Daphne per se, just venting everything that had built up inside her since Ty left her and Sam to escape in the Army. And Daphne sympathized.

"**I understand,"** Daphne reassured her friend. Bay nodded trying to calm her ragged breathing. You couldn't hold it against her that she didn't want Ty to come in and ruin a family that she and Emmett built from the ground up. **"And I'm on your side,"** Daphne added, **"I'm always on your side."**

"**I know. I just- I'm good, Sammy's good and I don't want to mess this up. It took awhile to get to where we are now. And I-"** Bay stopped short. **"What's Emmett going to say?"**

"**I don't know. Look I know you don't want this to ruin anything, but Bay, you have to tell him,"** Daphne pleaded with her. **"I know what secrets do to people."**

"**I remember, it took a year before you ever **_**talked**_**, really talked to Regina after- everything."** Daphne nodded in remembrance of that dark year where she and her mother had barely spoken after the truth hand come out during John's legal actions against the hospital. Regina had known since the girls were three that Daphne wasn't her real daughter, but that Bay was. It had taken both Daphne and Bay awhile to heal from the hurt; Daphne because her mom had lied to her, and Bay because her own mother had chosen Daphne over her.

"**I'll tell him tonight, I promise,"** and Bay meant it, she wasn't going to lie to her husband. The one thing that was always constant in their relationship was honesty, through being friends, boyfriend/girlfriend, fiancées, and spouses. No matter what. And Daphne smiled in approval before leaning in to give her friend a hug.** "And thanks for the head's up,"** Bay said and signed as the two pulled apart.

"**Of course. I'm sorry it was bad news."**

"**It's not your fault,"** Bay said, bracingly, as they stood up and headed towards Sam. **"We'll get together soon, yeah? Just us girls."** Bay asked.

"**Of course, and you can tell me what happens with- you-know-who,"** Daphne added that last part when they approached Sammy.

"**Who, Voldemort?"** asked Sam jokingly.

"**That's my nephew,"** Daphne said, grinning, mussing the small boy's dark hair affectionately. Bay shook her head, smiling at him.

"**It's time to go, bud,"** Bay told her son who already had a pout on his face.

"**But Mooooooooooooom, I wanna stay with Aunt Daphne!"** Bay sighed, being a mother of a five year old, she was used to the whining. She was about to scold Sam when Daphne answered him.

"**How about we go get some ice cream, if it's okay with your mom, before you go home?"**

"**Oh, pleaseeeee, Mom, can we!"** begged Sam with the puppy dog look she taught him.

"**Yes please, Mom?"** asked Daphne with a pout alongside her godson, batting blue eyes at her friend.

"**Oh, fine,"** Bay conceded, and the aunt and nephew high-fived at the success off their plan. **"Only if Aunt Daphne buys me a cookie dough ice cream cone!"** stated Bay grinning cheekily at her best friend.

"**Hey, you're the one with more than one job! I'm merely a poor graduate student,"** protested Daphne as the three linked hands and headed toward a small ice cream shop that was across the street from the park.

"**But once you become a famous psychologist than who will have more money?"** demanded Bay playfully.

"**And once you make a real name for yourself in the art world-"**

"**You'll still be the one with a doctorate and a steady paycheck,"** Bay argued back.

"**True,"** Daphne admitted, **"I'll buy this time, but you're on your own next time,"** she warned.

"**I'll keep that in mind,"** Bay said, winking at Sam who stifled a giggle at his mom, who _always_ seemed to get her way, as the three walked into the ice cream parlor with the bell above the door, announcing their arrival.

* * *

><p>"<strong>How was your first day at KSD?"<strong> Bay asked Emmett as she set down the dish towel, since both were done with dishes. They walked into the living room where Sam was watching a movie in his pajamas before he would go to bed.

**Boring,** Emmett stuck his tongue out before pretending to snore, silently. The two sat side-by-side facing each other. Sam was too absorbed in the movie to pay attention to his parent's conversation behind him. Bay shoved Emmett lightly.

"**It couldn't have been that bad?"**

**Oh, believe me, it was,** Emmett told his wife. **But enough about my dull day. How was yours? Did the doctor's appointment go alright?**

**Sam was great at the doctor's he was glad to get lollipops for getting his shots done without crying or anything.**

**But if it went fine, then why did you stop speaking with your voice?** Emmett asked curiously. Bay was great at sign language, but she loved talking just as much as using her hands to get her point across, even to someone who couldn't hear her voice. **What's wrong?** Bay glanced at Sam meaningfully.

**We went by the park after the doctor's office because Daphne said she had something to tell me. **Bay stopped and Emmett motioned for her to continue. **And she told me that Ty was back in town and asking about me and, indirectly, Sam.**

Emmett looked forward to the little boy he considered in all ways but blood to be his son. He didn't want to lose him, and especially not to _Ty_, who left his pregnant girlfriend, because _he_ hadn't been ready to be a father until nearly six years later. Bay touched Emmett's jean-clad knee to gain his attention.

**This doesn't change anything, Emmett. **_**You**_** are Sam's father, and I don't want that man anywhere near our son. He doesn't deserve to-** Emmett grabbed both of Bay's hands in his and lowered them slowly to stop her before she was off on a tangent. He let go and lifted his own hand to form one of the hardest sentences he'd ever had to say.

**Ty is still** _**biologically**_** Sam's father. Ty should get to see his son and Sam has a right to get to know his father.** Both of them stayed still for a moment. Emmett saw the tears standing in Bay's eyes.

**But how will we explain? **_**If**_** we let Ty come meet him,** Bay said, still unconvinced.

**We'll explain it to Sam. And it'll be okay, he just wants to get to know about what an amazing kid that he helped create. **Emmett soothed her, giving her a kiss on the cheek. **Tell Daphne to give him our number. **Bay looked at him like he was crazy. **We can meet with him, and see what he wants,** explained Emmett. Bay bit her lip nervously.

**Are you sure-**

**I think this'll be good for Sammy and good closure for you as well. We don't want to have any problems with Ty, like custody battles or anything, right? **Emmett asked, looking at her and knowing the answer already.

**Okay, okay.** Bay signed, in a resigned manner. Emmett smiled and wrapped both arms around his wife as they both leaned back and relaxed a bit. Emmett could still feel tension in Bay's body, he stroked her hair, trying to tell her that everything would be fine with his hands smoothing down her rebellious curls.

Bay sent off the text to Daphne telling her and Regina to give Bay's number to Ty. She had a bad feeling about this whole thing, but Emmett was right, it wasn't fair to Sam. Bay supposed that she could wait to tell Emmett more about the doctor's visit and the rest of her day until later. Right now she just wanted to enjoy the rest of the day with her boys.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Alright, well, there you have it, folks! I hope this chapter was interesting. I like writing Daphne and Bay as best friends as well as that bit of background on Bay and Emmett's relationship. I'm not sure what I feel about this chapter in general, though. **

**Also, it's a bit late- or early and I may not have caught all of my typos in my re-editing. I apologize for any mistakes, for they are solely mine.**

**On another, SaB-related topic: Do any of you happen to know of a good Bemmett/Ebay wallpaper for a background, or even just one of Emmett (Sean Berdy)? I can't really find one of a good size that won't get pixelated when enlarged… Oh and any bands you might recommend, I'm looking for something new to listen to. I enjoy almost anything but rap.**

**So, review, with your answers to my semi-random questions as well as your thoughts on the chapter!**

**Until next time,**

**D. o. S**


End file.
